


The real D Agency

by Yomidark



Series: Colonel Yuuki's harem. [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma/Miyoshi/Yuuki threesome. Don't judge. </p><p>Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real D Agency

It was a normal day for Sakuma. He was tasked to deliver a special parcel from the army to Colonel Yuuki, containing specials orders for his eyes only.

He knocked at the Colonel's door a couple of times.

"Who's there?"

"Lieutenant Sakuma, Sir. I came from the army with orders for you."

"I see. The door is open. You may enter."

"Thank you S-" Sakuma said, as he pushed the door open, only to be frozen in place as soon he entered dimly illuminated room.

It wasn't just Colonel Yuuki that he found. Behind the desk a very naked, heavy breathing Miyoshi could be seen, riding an impassible, still dressed Yuuki, who looked at him with intensity.

The whole situation was insane. Pure insanity, he thought upon opening the door.

"You may put the parcel on the desk," Yuuki stopped looking at Miyoshi as his eyes wandered toward Sakuma. "Anything else from the army?"

Sakuma couldn't believe his eyes or ears. The fact that Colonel Yuuki thought he could receive high secretive military orders while a completely naked Miyoshi sat on his dick and moaned was driving him mad, and yet he couldn't move or stop himself from looking away. His muscles tensed and his chest tightened.

Then, suddenly, Sakuma noticed Miyoshi stopping and leaning to whisper something at the Colonel, his lips curling into a smile

"Uh," Yuuki answered, then looked at Sakuma. "Miyoshi here has an interesting proposition, Lieutenant." He said, his non-prosthetic hand caressed the other naked hips, as he repressed his movements.

Sakuma shivered, gulping.

"I see you looking at us quite intensely. Would you mind to join us, perhaps?"

He didn't move and he tried to maintain a neutral expression, but for some reason he was sure both Colonel Yuuki and Miyoshi, who wasn't even looking at him but rather was completely offering his body to the other, could read him as an open book.

"… Yes." The words almost came out on their own. It was hard to explain. It was almost as if he was being hypnotized by the way Miyoshi's body moved and connected with Colonel Yuuki.

"Good." Colonel Yuuki expression didn't change, he didn't try to sugarcoat it or smile warmly at him "Then remove your jacket. Come to us." His hand gestured to behind the desk.

Sakuma did as he was told. It was an order, after all. But he should have doubts. He shouldn't want this. It's improper. It's insane. That what he would think in any normal situation. But he didn't. Miyoshi's body. His moan. Colonel Yuuki's impervious gaze.

He advanced, slowly but steady, throwing his jacket aside and soon was mere inches from the other two.

From here, he could look well. As Miyoshi contracted in pleasure, how his chiseled back arced every time he raised his hips to take the Colonel inside of him once again. His eyes couldn't look away, Lieutenant Yuuki 's erection impaling Miyoshi, how the other effortlessly swallowed it inside of him.

"Touch it." Yuuki voiced rang in his mind. He wasn't sure whatever it was an order or a demand, but honestly to himself, it didn't matter. His body reacted on his own, he was already under their control. He would go along with anything Miyoshi or Yuuki had asked him.

His fingertip touched the older man uninhibited erection, sticky with transparent substance. His other hand went for Miyoshi, testing his asshole.

Miyoshi let out a moan.

It wasn't enough for him. He wanted to partake in their copulation fully.

Without anyone telling him this time, he lowered himself, his lips went for the base of Yuuki's cock, exactly where he was being connected with Miyoshi. An odor of sperm and sex filled his nose, as his tongue licked the other testicles, shaft and then, using his hands to open up and stretch Miyoshi a bit, inserted his tongue inside of him, together with Yuuki's dick.

He could hear a chuckle. It was Yuuki. "Good, Lieutenant. Don't hold back." His tone was exactly the same as ever. "Use our bodies as you see fit." The soft sound of intertwining tongue rang in Sakuma's ears. Yuuki was probably playing with the other's mouth.

Sakuma continue his assault, his tongue stimulating the interior of Miyoshi's asshole and Yuuki's erection.

"Lieutenant," He says after a while, as his tongue circled Yuuki's butthole. "Put it in Miyoshi. He's getting impatient."

Sakuma understood what he meant, and standing up he assaulted Miyoshi's neck with his mouth as he unbuttoned his belt and lowered his pants.

He then slid his cock against Colonel Yuuki's, and went to insert the tip a little, but quickly found himself sliding completely inside the other effortlessly. Miyoshi was now taking both him and Yuuki at the same time. Sakuma could feel their dicks rubbing together as they slid in and out of Miyoshi.

"Do not be surprised." The Colonel murmured, almost as if reading his mind. "It's not the first time we have done this this, both Myoshi and I, or the others."

The others? Did he mean the whole agency? Was the whole group on it? It was an insane thought, but for some reason Sakuma didn't feel like dismissing it. Colonel Yuuki's magnetic personality and charisma were enough to make even him put down his defense and join them in this.

The room became filled with heat and Sakuma and Miyoshi's voices; it looked like nothing could faze Yuuki. Sakuma keep pushing himself into Miyoshi and started to press his tongue on his neck.

Miyoshi didn't wait to reciprocate, and their mouths were fast on each others.

"Uhm." Colonel Yuuki's voice could suddenly be heard and even Sakuma noticed, a warm substance was now filling Miyoshi. He should have expected it, but for some reason he became taken by the realization. Over-stimulated, the older man slid out of Miyoshi, and the younger man used this opportunity to turn himself around and push himself on Sakuma, who held him.

"You can finish him on the desk." He heard Yuuki say.

Sakuma nodded, as he pushed the spy on the desk. He then began to ravage him again with abandon, unconcerned that Yuuki was obviously watching them, or that his dress was dirty with semen from both Yuuki and, he supposed, Miyoshi.

It did not take him much to come afterwards, the feeling of Yuuki' semen moving inside Miyoshi every time he thrusted inside him was enough. He spilled himself inside too. With a surprising amount of flexibility from the position, Miyoshi's legs locked behind him and pressed him in further, making him unable to move away. His brain was far too deep into heat to ask him.

"So, Liutenent," Yuuki's voiced rang in his ears again. "Do you want to review my proposition to truly join our agency?"


End file.
